Política de Australia/Primeros ministros
Primeros ministros australianos con otros primeros ministros australianos Scott Morrison= Scott Morrison John Howard - Scott Morrison.jpg| Soon-to-be Prime Minister Scott Morrison (L), former Prime Minister John Howard (C), and outgoing Prime Minister Malcolm Turnbull (R). Scott Morrison/ Twitter Julia Gillard - Scott Morrison.jpg| Julia Gillard and Scott Morrison. ABC News: Marco Catalano Scott Morrison - Tony Abbott.jpg| Former Social Services Minister Scott Morrison (left) and then-PM Tony Abbott. Mr Abbott has accused his former lieutenant of lying to the Australian people.(AAP Image/Sam Mooy)- Source:AAP Malcolm Turnbull - Scott Morrison.jpg| Prime Minister Malcolm Turnbull and Treasurer Scott Morrison on Wednesday. CREDIT: ALEX ELLINGHAUSEN |-| Malcolm Turnbull= Malcolm Turnbull Bob Hawke - Malcolm Turnbull.jpg| C.Moore Hardy. Malcolm Turnbull & Bob Hawke 1990s. MAY SPACE Malcolm Turnbull - Paul Keating.jpg| Prime ministers Paul Keating and Malcolm Turnbull.CREDIT:DALLAS KILPONEN John Howard - Malcolm Turnbull.jpg| From John Howard (right) to Malcolm Turnbull, how has government spending and revenue changed? AAP image Julia Gillard - Malcolm Turnbull.jpg| Malcolm Turnbull and Julia Gillard. Mark Scott's ABC Kevin Rudd - Malcolm Turnbull.jpg| Kevin Rudd and Malcolm Turnbull back in 2011.CREDIT:ANDREW MEARES Malcolm Turnbull - Tony Abbott.jpg| Tony Abbott and Malcolm Turnbull. AAP: Lukas Coch Malcolm Turnbull - Scott Morrison.jpg| Prime Minister Malcolm Turnbull and Treasurer Scott Morrison on Wednesday. CREDIT: ALEX ELLINGHAUSEN |-| Tony Abbott= Tony Abbott Malcolm Fraser - Tony Abbott.jpg| Malcolm Fraser es recibido por Tony Abbott después de la ceremonia conmemorativa del ex primer ministro Gough Whitlam en noviembre de 2014. Fotografía: Dan Himbrechts / AAP Bob Hawke - Sin imagen.jpg| Former Prime Ministers of Australia (L-R), Malcolm Fraser, Julia Gillard, Bob Hawke, Prime Minister Tony Abbott, John Howard, Kevin Rudd and Paul Keating assemble for a photograh at the completion of the state memorial service for former Australian Prime Minister Gough Whitlam at Sydney Town Hall on November 5, 2014 in Sydney, Australia. Gough Whitlam was the 21st Prime Minister of Australia. He died on October 21, aged 98. (Nov. 4, 2014 - Source: Pool/Getty Images AsiaPac) Paul Keating - Sin imagen.jpg| Former Prime Ministers of Australia (L-R), Malcolm Fraser, Julia Gillard, Bob Hawke, Prime Minister Tony Abbott, John Howard, Kevin Rudd and Paul Keating assemble for a photograh at the completion of the state memorial service for former Australian Prime Minister Gough Whitlam at Sydney Town Hall on November 5, 2014 in Sydney, Australia. Gough Whitlam was the 21st Prime Minister of Australia. He died on October 21, aged 98. (Nov. 4, 2014 - Source: Pool/Getty Images AsiaPac) John Howard - Tony Abbott.jpg| Double take: Opposition leader Tony Abbott with mentor John Howard, whose government provides his inspiration. Picture: Ray Strange Julia Gillard - Tony Abbott.jpg| Julia Gillard and Tony Abbott at the former PM's official portrait unveiling. Picture: Kym Smith Kevin Rudd - Tony Abbott.jpg| PHOTO: Kevin Rudd and Tony Abbott at the National Press Club before the leaders' debate in Canberra. (AAP: Alan Porritt) Malcolm Turnbull - Tony Abbott.jpg| Tony Abbott and Malcolm Turnbull. AAP: Lukas Coch Scott Morrison - Tony Abbott.jpg| Former Social Services Minister Scott Morrison (left) and then-PM Tony Abbott. Mr Abbott has accused his former lieutenant of lying to the Australian people.(AAP Image/Sam Mooy)- Source:AAP |-| Kevin Rudd= Kevin Rudd Gough Whitlam - Kevin Rudd.jpg| Kevin Rudd le da la mano a Gough Whitlam después de lanzar una biografía sobre el ex primer ministro laborista en el Parlamento Estatal de NSW el 6 de noviembre de 2008. CRÉDITO: NICK MOIR. Malcolm Fraser - Sin imagen.jpg| A Prime Ministerial line-up: (from left) Bob Hawke, Gough Whitlam, Malcolm Fraser, Paul Keating and Kevin Rudd. IN-DAILY Bob Hawke - Kevin Rudd.jpg| LtoR Former Prime Minister Bob Hawke, centre, holds up the hands of LtoR the then Prime Minister Kevin Rudd and Deputy Prime Minister Julia Gillard during the 45th ALP National Conference in August 2009. AAP: Tracey Nearmy, file photo Kevin Rudd - Paul Keating.jpg| Prime Minister Kevin Rudd is welcomed by former prime minister Paul Keating at the Labor party campaign launch. AAP: Lukas Coch John Howard - Kevin Rudd.jpg| El ex primer ministro Kevin Rudd (izquierda) y Howard (derecha). (Foto del "periódico australiano") Julia Gillard - Kevin Rudd.jpg| Before the leadership challenges: Kevin Rudd and Julia Gillard. Photo: Andrew Meares Kevin Rudd - Tony Abbott.jpg| PHOTO: Kevin Rudd and Tony Abbott at the National Press Club before the leaders' debate in Canberra. (AAP: Alan Porritt) Kevin Rudd - Malcolm Turnbull.jpg| Kevin Rudd and Malcolm Turnbull back in 2011.CREDIT:ANDREW MEARES |-| Julia Gillard= Julia Gillard Julia Gillard - Malcolm Fraser.jpg| 110328 Warren Brown, Warren Snowdon, Kylie Russell, Malcolm Fraser, Julia Gillard, Ken Doolan, Matina Jewell and Bob Hawke at the presentation of the Report. Flickr of Warren Snowdon Bob Hawke - Julia Gillard.jpg| Julia Gillard walks through Parliament House with Bob Hawke yesterday on the way to their media conference. Picture: Kym Smith Julia Gillard - Paul Keating.jpg| Bill Shorten, second from right, with Labor’s former prime ministers, from left, Bob Hawke, Paul Keating, Shorten and Julia Gillard. theastralian.com.au John Howard - Julia Gillard.jpg| Panel judges (from left) former Prime Minister John Howard OM AC, panel chair. Ms Gillard said the McKinnon Prize recognised quality political. michaelsmithnews.com Julia Gillard - Kevin Rudd.jpg| Before the leadership challenges: Kevin Rudd and Julia Gillard. Photo: Andrew Meares Julia Gillard - Tony Abbott.jpg| Julia Gillard and Tony Abbott at the former PM's official portrait unveiling. Picture: Kym Smith Julia Gillard - Malcolm Turnbull.jpg| Malcolm Turnbull and Julia Gillard. Mark Scott's ABC Julia Gillard - Scott Morrison.jpg| Julia Gillard and Scott Morrison. ABC News: Marco Catalano Fuentes Categoría:Australia Categoría:Australia-Australia